Many types of optical system covers which are designed to protect the ocular and/or objective ends of the optical system have previously been provided. In the case of a rifle scope, the lens nearest the shooter's eye is called the ocular or eye piece lens, while the one toward the barrel end of the scope is called the objective lens. The simplest rifle scope cover is rubber-like "plates" which are affixed over the lenses of an optical system, sometimes with rubber bands. An improved type of cover is simply a resilient cup-shaped cover which is stretched over one end of an optical system, such as a rifle scope, to protect the lens from damage when the optical device is not actually in use. Such a cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,528 to Shire, issued on Sep. 29, 1992.
A second type of cover relates to a flip-up cover that fits over the lens portion of an optical system. This type of system either moves away from the optical lens upon use of that system or is manufactured out of a material that allows the user to see through the cover while the optical device is in use. Representative covers of these types are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,188 to Halvorson, issued on Nov. 15, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,795 to Vissing, issued on Sep. 2, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,285 to Vissing, issued on Aug. 27, 1974; and in the Blizzard.TM. scope cover manufactured by Butler Creek Corporation.RTM..
The present invention specifically relates to a rotate-up type of cover. There are several distinct problems with these type of prior art devices. First, many require the user to remove their hands from the shooting or functional position and/or remove their eyes from a line of sight, possibly causing loss of target sighting. Second, many of these devices are made of an opaque material, allowing use of the optical system to which they are attached only upon removal or actuation of the covers, severely limiting rapid deployment or use of the system. The Halvorson patent discloses this type of cover.
While generally more useful, known see-through lens covers still have significant shortcomings. These prior art covers do not allow a user to vary the intensity or color of light emanating through the optical system to which the cover is attached. Such advantages would be of benefit to optical system users, especially during outdoor use. Indeed, in extreme environmental conditions, it is often times difficult for an optical system user to focus upon a desired object if either too much or not enough light is coming through that system or mirage or glare effects exist.
Similarly, prior art devices do not disclose any mechanism for eliminating or reducing environmentally created glare or mirage. Both of these natural phenomena tend to impair an optical system user's ability to focus on desired objects. Further, many of the cover release systems utilized by prior art devices are cumbersome and often times difficult to engage or disengage quickly, nor can they be released or actuated without the user leaving the target sighting or shooting position. Some of the prior art systems are also noisy in operation, an undesirable attribute, especially in wildlife viewing settings.